


Where the Heart Is

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Shiro and Keith had planned to spend their future together in Keith's old shack. That doesn't happen, but they still have a future together (Shiro/Keith, side Allura/Lance and Colleen/Sam, post-S7 AU).





	Where the Heart Is

Title: Where the Heart Is  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Sam/Colleen  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentions past parental deaths  
Notes: Takes place after S7, AU (canon divergence). For hc_bingo, prompt is "homesickness."

\--

Colleen tucked the box full of comic books and adventure novels in between the duffel bag full of clothes and bin full of personal records. Gingerly, she wedged the notebook computer between the duffel bag and ‘book box,’ praying that the sleeve and the snugness would keep it safe during the drive through the desert. “There you go, Shiro. Everything you left at our place before you left for Kerberos is officially packed. Are you sure you don’t want to look through our old things and see if there’s something that catches your eye?” She eyed Shiro’s meager possessions warily. “This is hardly enough to start a life with your new boyfriend. Heck, that guest room is still available if you and Keith want it.”

Shiro smiled as he found a spot in the back seat for the Garrison-issued air mattress with the quilts Sam and Colleen had donated. “Thanks, but no. We’re moving into Keith’s old shack. He’s got the basic necessities, I promise. Don’t worry about us.”

“Well, I’ll stop trying to load you down, but I’ll always worry,” Colleen retorted with no real heat in her tone as she grabbed Shiro, someone almost two heads taller than her, into a tight hug. He wasn’t her boy by blood, but after everything he’d done for her and her family, he was her son in every other sense of the word. When she finally pulled away, she sniffled and said, “Do you at least have the green pea and onion casserole Sam made for you?”

“Yes, ma’am. It’s in the front seat. Keith will keep it safe on the way,” Shiro promised Colleen.

“I’ll have my hands full, but I’ll manage.” Colleen’s future son-in-law strode into the garage, holding a single blossom in a plain green pot. “Pidge’s taken up botany, it seems.” Despite his characteristic gruff tone, Keith gazed fondly at the pale yellow flower. “She and Ryner have been working on this together. They call it the Spirit of the Forest.”

“It’s beautiful,” Shiro smiled.

“Heh,” Colleen smirked. “So she was listening during those times I took her to my greenhouse.”

Keith blinked at her. “Ma’am?”

“It’s nothing.” Colleen gently nudged Shiro towards the driver’s seat. “You two better go and find that shack before it gets too dark to drive.” She made sure to give Keith a quick hug before he got into the car. “And call me as soon as you get there!”

–

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Shiro made a left turn, appreciating the shade of red the Arizona sky turned at this time of night. He’d been on more planets than he could count, and he had never seen one quite like back home. “Yes, of course. It’s where you and your father grew up. It’s where you took me when you saved me. Keith, it’s where we belong.” He smiled at Keith. “And besides, our only other options are sharing a bathroom with Matt or having Lance and Allura as our neighbors at the Garrison.” He loved Matt, but he was not dealing with long hairs clogging up the shower (Keith was the one exception). And he loved Lance and Allura, but they were clearly… very, vocally in love with each other, and Garrison walls were thin. Iverson had warned him of such with a few stories about how Sam and Colleen had kept him up at night, despite being in the other room, and with a pillow over his ears.

And even if Lance and Allura soundproofed their apartment, or Matt got a buzz cut… Keith was homesick. He didn’t say it out loud of course. Keith was so used to hiding his pain, it was like pulling teeth to get him to admit to hurting, even now. But it was clear in how he would gaze at the desert longingly, how his hand lingered on their hovercycle (which still at the Garrison; they would pick it up tomorrow) while speaking softly of how he and Shiro used to race in what was practically his pop’s backyard. 

It was going to need a lot of work, of course. Keith had explained that the original house had burnt down, and how he’d done his best to rebuild it during his… bad year, but there was only so much an unemployed eighteen-year-old could do. But now they were all grown up. They were also highly decorated officers. They weren’t rolling in money, but home renovations were definitely within the realm of possibility. Shiro had made some plans and crunched some numbers. With Pidge and Hunk’s help, the shack would have all the comforts of a twenty-second century home (pre-Galra occupation) by the end of the year. Within two years, they would have a three-bedroom house with enough space to entertain everyone—which he could wait for, since the second he could, he was inviting all their friend and their respective partners to their place for every celebration ever. 

He couldn’t wait to see it again.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith gave him that small smile and warm look that Shiro had just enough ego to be happy that only he got to see Keith like this. “This means a lot to me.” Keith turned his gaze to the desert sands. “I feel like we’re jinxing it, though. We haven’t even had a chance to inspect the property, and we’re planning on moving back in today.”

“It’ll be fine, baby,” Shiro promised him. “After everything we’ve been through, the universe owes it to us. We deserve this.”

Keith rolled his eyes… and then frowned. “We should have picked up the radio signals from the shack by now.”

Shiro frowned as well. “Maybe the batteries died?”

Keith shook his head. “No. I, um, borrowed some Garrison batteries before they booted me. Those things last for decades.” He looked at Shiro, eyes shadowed. “Something’s wrong.”

Shiro took the car to its fastest possible speed.

–

The shack was a pile of rubble. 

Neither of them knew why the Galra would bother with such a remote location when there was a whole planet for the taking. Maybe Sendak figured out this was where the Red Paladin had grown up as a boy and wanted him to suffer. Maybe some of his grunts got bored one day, went exploring, and thought it’d be a laugh to wreck the place. It didn’t matter. Keith’s shack, all that remained of his childhood home, what was going to be the foundation for his new life with Shiro, was gone.

And Keith was alone, watching the sun fade into darkness.

“Keith.” Shiro strode to him, place a hand on his shoulder gently. “It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not.” There was no anger in Keith’s voice. Only acceptance. “Sendak destroyed my home.” He still wasn’t reacting. “I’m not the only person without a home.”

“Yes, but you’re allowed to feel lousy about it,” Shiro assured him, tightening his grip on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith wouldn’t look at him, ducking his head as his coal-black hair fell into his eyes. “This is where I last saw my father alive, Shiro. Rebuilding the place was the one thing they kept me together when you—you were gone. I have to live here, I have to—”

“Hey, hey, baby,” Shiro breathed, pulling Keith into his arms. He was also fairly sure he was one of the few people who saw Keith cry like his. Big, violent sobs that left him and Shiro shaking.

But Keith was strong, and the storm passed quickly. “I got snot on your shirt,” Keith confessed.

“I’ll live.”

“Sorry.” Keith pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m being over-dramatic. My home is with you.”

“But you have a connection to this place that is just as strong.” Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead. “We’re still going to live here, baby, don’t worry. We just… need to build a new house. And a place to stay until the new house is built. That’s all.”

Keith huffed. “I guess we could call the Holts about that spare room for now?”

Shiro shuddered at the idea of hair in the shower drain. “Actually, I have another idea.”

–

Shiro stood on his tiptoes to place the top magnets in place, securing his Colorful Athletes poster on the wall of the Black Lion’s bedroom cabin. He was fairly sure Keith would roll his eyes at his boyfriend being a nerd, but oh well. Shiro had installed a Human toilet in the bathroom (he was done trying to figure out Altean toilets, thank you very much), as well as stock the mini-fridge Colleen and Pidge had dropped off for them. He could be a nerd for a bit.

He had also done some more planning. It wasn’t going to be easy, especially when they would have to find a new patch of the desert for the Black Lion to rest so she wouldn’t disturb construction, but their schedule was still roughly the same. They would have a ‘studio apartment’ by the fall. They could start adding the extra rooms by the beginning of the new year. They’d lost the past, but the future remained.

“Afternoon, Shiro,” Keith shouted from the living and dining room. “Wanna help me get the linen put away?”

“Sure thing.” They were using the drawers under the bed for linen and some clothes—it was cramped, but it would have to do for now.”

Keith made a face as he stuffed their new spare pillowcases next to Shiro’s underwear. “I hate that we have to buy so much new stuff.”

“All part of the joy of moving.” Shiro somehow smushed the new spare sheet into the third drawer, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. “At least we get to make some memories.”

Keith relaxed against him. “Yeah… hey, is that a Colorful Athletes post on our wall?”

Shiro tensed. “Um, maybe?”

“Cool.”

“Seriously?” Shiro looked at Keith, and no, he was sincere. “Every boyfriend I’ve had always had to pretend I only liked the show ironically because they couldn’t deal with my extreme nerdiness.” Especially Adam. 

Keith huffed. “That’s foolish. They should have all realized if they’re dating an astronaut, of course he will be a nerd.”

Shiro grinned crookedly. “Thanks. I think.”

“Anyways, I’m not a super fan, but Pop loved them ever since he was a kid. I think everything I know about Jayden and Terrance and their pals comes from him talking about it on long car rides.” Keith smiled at him. “And I guess now you as well.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said as he scooted closer to Keith. “I can’t wait.”

\--

Final Notes: “Colorful Athletes” was something a MotW called the Dino Charge Rangers, and it’s something that stuck with me, and I decided to use it for not-really Power Rangers (bc lbr, Shiro would be a HUGE Power Rangers fan). Jayden and Terrance=Jason and Tommy, of course.

(And of course, NOW I remember that Jayden was the name of the Red Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai.)

(AND I FORGOT KOSMO I'M SORRY. Um. He's chilling with Krolia while the boys settled. He'll be back with his daddy Keith by the end of the week!!!)


End file.
